Clemenbault
by Hannah-AngelOfMusic
Summary: Alright, so I'm cheating a little bit. This film gave me this idea for my coursework, and sparked off one of my obsessions! So here you go, I'll say nothing about it. Just read and hopefully enjoy :


_A man is sitting on a __thin bed in a padded cell cross-legged. He constantly turns his head looking around, lingering on the thin stream of light from under the door. He has a slight twitch: sliding his jaw from side to side, to show he is agitated. There is a spotlight on the man._

I shouldn't be here I shouldn't. Shouldn't. Should not. I need to be listened to, be understood. Should I be here? No, should not be here. This isn't the right place. I panicked, got frightened, but not here no this isn't right. I JUST NEED YOU TO LISTEN TO ME! Listen to me. She listens to me. She'd listen to me. She knows I shouldn't be here. She would if they'd just let me call her. WHY WON'T YOU LET ME CALL HER? She's probably worried sick. Doubtless they've told her the story doubtless they've told her their story. My Scarlett. Oh God I hope she's all right. LET ME CALL SCARLETT YOU SICK EVIL-I need my pills I need them I need my pills I need to calm down. Doubtless they don't have my pills doubtless they didn't think of that when they dragged me here. I shouldn't be here I shouldn't SHOULDN'T BE HERE SHOULD NOT!

_The lights come down quickly then back up. The man is in the same position._

I've taken some pills and I'm all right now. Yes, fine now. I just worry about her, I worry about what she's doing, if she's OK. I'm talking about Scarlett, by the way, my wife. I think we've been married, err, three years now? Yes, yes, that's right, and together a year before the ceremony. She's everything I could ever wish for, you see. She's beautiful, really quite hilarious, a sweet girl. She calms me, too. I haven't needed my pills as much since we got together. Sometimes I get a bit sad, a bit upset sometimes, so I take a pill. Don't worry though I'm fine. Scarlett really helps me, soothes me. I don't have any 'embarrassing episodes' anymore. I think I can safely say I'm healed. Well, almost, there was that one little blip that landed me in here- LET ME OUT I JUST NEED TO TELL MY WIFE I'M HERE! I wish they'd see reason. How am I going to sort this out if they won't let me call my wife? It's my fault, really. I shouldn't have been so stupid; security is always tight on sets. I didn't say my Scarlett is an actress! She's very good, but more popular over in America. She spends most of her time over there, but I don't mind not seeing her as often as I would like. She's doing what she loves; I can't fault her for that. I can't fault her for that. _Pause._ I just miss her so much.

_Light goes down slowly, __and then back up with the man again in the same position. The walls of the room are covered in writing and scribbles. The man seems quite angry._

The Idiot Doctor took my pen off me. He says graffiti is a crime and we do not tolerate it here at Oakside. I only wanted to make it more homely. I didn't say that, though. He took my pen off me. He took my pen off me. DOES HE HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM? LET ME OUT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM? No. No they don't. _Pause. _I didn't tell my parents about Scarlett. They'd look down their noses at us if I did. I love her you know I do. I want to see her so…badly. It's been so long. WHATEVER YOUR GAME IS! They'd think I'd gone mad if they saw us together; me and an actress. "No future with one of those people, a dead end!" Well, I suppose they wouldn't find out. Not a word. In four years. Not after the worst episode. The worst episode, HA! They call that the worst one, when it was that bitch's fault anyway? Pathetic. Do these Doctor's know anything? _Pause. _If she didn't want me to she shouldn't have made all those signs. If that…that whore hadn't made me think what I thought…if she hadn't pressed charges…I…LET ME CALL MY WIFE! PLEASE! Please…

_The lights come down slowly, and come up on the man standing to the side of the cell door, twitching almost constantly and flicking his head from the door to around the room. When he speaks, he speaks in a whisper._

I know why I'm here now. It's so obvious, I can't believe I didn't think of it before they haven't given me my pills for weeks and not let me speak to my wife and I know why I'm here I know it. Conspiracy. My wife is so beautiful so attractive in every way shape and form and she is in circles and circles are always a bad place to be for attractive wives especially for their husbands conspiracy I tell you conspiracy. She has important men sniffing around her all the time, politicians men of status that kind of thing. One of them has sent me here to rot away while they feed off my beautiful wife and I will not stand for it I will not. I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT Shh quiet they'll hear you be quiet stop your talking. Oh Scarlett my beautiful Scarlett I never meant for this I'm so sorry forgive me forgive me. _The man slides to the floor and pulls at his hair._ I panicked I just did it I never meant it Oh God forgive me I didn't want to didn't want the knife on me anyway I just thought STOP THINKING IT HURTS TO THINK IT HURTS TO REGRET! Security so rude and me the lead's husband! Was a surprise was a surprise to congratulate her film long flight to America to see her wouldn't let me WOULDN'T LET ME! HOW DARE THEY! DON'T THEY KNOW WHO I AM? Needed to see her didn't know who I was wouldn't let me panicked blood ran caught here. Shouldn't be here though prison not asylum not Oakside where's my pen where's my wife WHERE ARE MY PILLS I NEED MY PILLS MY PILLS OR I'LL…I'll…Oh God…

_The lights go down, __and then come back up on the man completely focused on drawing on the walls. He is beaming and jiggling his leg up on down as he sits on a chair facing the wall._

They gave me my pen back. They gave me my pills, my pen, not my wife but still that will do for now. Paper too, but that doesn't matter right now does it? Don't need paper, I don't need paper, thank you very much, Oakside Mental Asylum, I'll just use your walls! _He cackles wildly and starts on a cleaner portion of the wall. Throughout this next speech he continues to draw on the walls without pause. _I wonder if Scarlett's finished filming, I tell you she's a wonderful actress. In fact, the paper will come in useful, I can write out her filmography. _'Girl with a pearl earring', 'The Other Boleyn Girl', _lots of things. I'll write out her full name, actually. Scarlett Johansson spelt J-O-H-A-N-S-S-O-N. She kept her maiden name when we married, for the fans, you know. She's so good. I'm so lucky to have her. My beautiful wife. My beautiful, beautiful wife. I used to be so lonely, so broken after what the other girl did to me, but now I've found her I feel complete. The ache has subsided and even the voices have quietened. But I can feel them gnawing away at me in here, away from her. They'll kill me, they've told me so themselves. If I can get to Scarlett in time, I think I shall be saved. So I will. I'll get to her any way I can, even if I have to kill more than my fair share of security guards. I'll do what I can, because I love her. I love her.


End file.
